Heretofore, no known prior art existed.
My above-noted copending specifications relate to the forming of a laminate having a glass layer, a space between said glass layer and an as-cast acrylic layer, and a glass layer on the other side of said as-cast acrylic layer. A high heat-resistant material would then be cast into the space. In order to prevent adhesion between the high heat-resistant material and the glass, various release agents such as Repcon, a trademark of Unelko Corporation, Chicago, Ill., containing tetraethylorthosilicate, was applied to the glass. However, such release coatings would often adhere to the high heat-resistant layer and impart a haze thereto. Moreover, upon removal of the glass layer, and prior to subsequent application of a transparent material thereon, moisture would commence buildup which would also impart haze to the high heat-resistant layer. Although such layer could be heated in an oven prior to the application of a layer thereon, not all of the moisture was removed and thus some haze still remained. The laminate could be applied in combination with other transparent layers to form any number of combinations of various laminates, all having high heat resistance. However, the final product or laminate was not as haze-free as often desired.